In 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), the W-CDMA scheme has been standardized as a 3rd generation cellular mobile communication scheme, and the services thereof have sequentially been available. Also, HSDPA with higher communication speed has been standardized, and the services thereof have been available.
Also, in 3GPP, standardization of evolved 3rd generation radio access (Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access, hereinafter referred to as “EUTRA”) is progressing. As a downlink communication scheme of EUTRA, the OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) scheme, which is resistant to multipath interference and is suitable for high-speed transmission, is employed. As an uplink communication scheme, the DFT (Discrete Fourier Transform)-spread OFDM scheme of the SC-FDMA (Single Carrier-Frequency Division Multiple Access) scheme, in which the PAPR (Peak to Average Power Ratio) of a transmission signal can be decreased, is employed in view of the cost and power consumption of mobile station apparatuses.
In 3GPP, discussions over Advanced-EUTRA, which is a further development of EUTRA, have begun. Advanced-EUTRA is based on the assumption that a band with a bandwidth of up to 100 MHz is used in each of uplink and downlink, and that communication is performed at transmission rates of up to 1 Gbps or more in downlink and up to 500 Mbps or more in uplink.
Advanced-EUTRA is directed to realizing a 100 MHz band at a maximum by combining a plurality of EUTRA bands, each having a bandwidth of 20 MHz or less, so as to be compatible with EUTRA mobile station apparatuses. In Advanced-EUTRA, each EUTRA band of 20 MHz or less is called a component carrier (CC) (NPL 3). A combination of one downlink component carrier and one uplink component carrier constitutes one cell. Also, only one downlink component carrier may constitute one cell.